Captured Throne
by Pyromaniactic Pineapple
Summary: Its the middle of the war against Adarlan, and Aelin is fighting. Finally with the return of Rowan, she thinks they may be able to gain the upper hand. Until Aelin goes missing. Now Rowan, Aedion, Chaol, and Dorian must put aside their issues, and fight to save the girl they all love. Before its too late.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fan fiction for this series, so please read and reviews. It starts after HoF and will probably ignore the events of the next book, where Aelin has rescued her cousin and Dorian, and then the three of them plus Choal have spent the last several months rebuilding her queendom. They got magic back. The managed to take back the main court and rebuild most of it, but they are still not free. This is just a normal day. With a normal war council. And I own nothing of the Throne of Glass series.**

Aelin...

I was getting rather tired of the council meetings. We really honestly got nothing done. Most of our battles ended up being spur of the moment choices. I really didn't even know why we had to bother with it. Maybe it would have been more interesting if it wasn't just Aedion, Dorian, and Choal arguing with the counselors. Not that they were purposely ignoring me, but really, I'd much rather be out there, fighting with my people. so maybe I wasn't making the best effort to participate. I found myself staring out the window wondering where Rowan was. Last I had heard he had been trying to make his way over here, but that had been two months ago. A hawk landed on the window. Strange, I didn't know that there were hawks in this part. Suddenly, the doors burst open, and one of my Fae guards rushed in, looking sweaty and out of breath. Choal, Dorian, and Aedion eminently jumped up, hands ready to draw their swords.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry to interrupt," the man wheezed, his face still red. "There was a Fae warrior who demanded to be let in, and when we refused, he vanished." I glanced back to the window, the hawk still there. Oh, we were going to have a word about this. I glared at him. He seemed to sigh, then flew into the room with a cry. He changed, then landed gracefully in the middle of the room. Rowan was back.

It took all my self control not to run up to him and hug him, while he stood in the middle of the room, looking incredibly smug. I resigned to trolling my eyes. Yep that would be Rowan. Everyone came out of their shock, and of course it just had to be Aedion who made the first move. He drew his sword and strode up to Rowan, the blade placed against his neck. "Who are you, and what makes you think you have any right to speak to my queen," he snarled. It was really kind of sweet how protective he was of me. Mostly.

Faster than a ray of sun, Rowan spun around, had Aedion on the floor, his own sword held at his throat. Choal and Dorian grabbed their swords, and looked like they were ready to murder Rowan. "I happen to be one of the greatest Fae warriors, and personal protector and trainer of my queen" he said with a lazy drawl. Aedion looked ready for murder. Ya that whole my queen probably hadn't gone over with Aedion. Now would probably be a good time to step in.

I stood up straighter. "Choal, Dorian, put away your swords. Rowan, give Aedion back his sword." I said. Nobody moved. "Now!" I snapped. Everyone put their swords back where they belonged. Aedion came back to stand with me.

"Who is he," he hissed, clearly very ticked off at having not only been held at his own sword point, but the fact that Rowan called me his queen.

"Um meet Rowan. Rowan, meet Choal, Dorian and Aedion. Guys Rowan is my friend. I trust him with my life," I said.

"Are you sure we can trust him," Choal asked, coming to stand on her other side.

"Yes. He swore a blood oath to me," she said. Then looked over at Aedion, who was know positively glowing with rage. Oops, probably not the best time to have said that. Finally she went down to Rowan. She meant to shake is hand, but instead she hugged him.

"Gods I missed you so much," she said into his chest.

"I know, Fireheart," he said, running a hand through her hair.

Dorian coughed. Aelin pulled away, but stayed standing by Rowan, while his hand rested on her lower back. The three guys were standing together, glaring at Rowan.

"So..." Dorian said, seeming to be the one who was the most calmed down.

"Right," she said. "You, go back to your post, thank you," she said, gesturing to the guard before calling over a servant. "You, go prepare a room for him, in one of the guest rooms in my wing." She turned to the guys. "This meeting is adjourned for now. I'm going to show Rowan around." They looked like they were going to argue, but she grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room, much to the annoyance of the other guys, and the amusement of Rowan.

Aedion...

I hated Rowan. I hated the way he smirked at us. I hated the way he pretended he was so much better than us. And I absolutely hated the he hugged her, held her, pretended she was his. She was not. I stalked back to my room, Dorian and Chaol followed me.

"Who does he think he is. And what did he mean "my queen" he has no right to call her that. And did you see how he held her!?" Choal said, his fists clenching, his voice filled with the same anger that filled me. We all filed into my room, where we sat in chairs.

"What bothered me was the fact that she just instantly gave him a in this wing. This wing is for the royals, and their families. You two get to stay here, because you're so close to her, but he could have known her what, all of three months?" I said, still fuming.

"Really...I was really bothered by the fact that she just went up to him and hugged him. The Aelin actually went up to someone and hugged him. She smiled at me when she got back, but I certainly didn't get a hug, and I'm pretty sure you two didn't either." Choal said, seeming to have finally calmed down.

"I'm surprised that that is what you guys are focusing on. You do realize we have no idea who he is right. For all we know he could be one of Maeve's spies. We need to learn more about him." Dorian said, standing up and heading towards the door. The other two followed suit, heading down the darkened hallway.

 **Okay so that's all for now. Thanks for reading, and please review. Also since I am in school, three reviews for the next chapter please. Or more. Thanks. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so sorry for not updating for like three moths. Whoops. Thanks for the awesome reviews guys, and thank you Molly for catching my grammar fail, part of the reason I write fan fiction is to improve my writing so thank you so much. Oh and I wanted to clarify for anyone who may end up confused. This ignores some parts of QoS. First, the king is still alive. Sorry. actually not really but whatever. Also, they did kind of do the same thing to get Dorian back, except again castle not destroyed, and the king is still very much in power. Also Choal and Aelin were a bit nicer about their reunion because I'm sorry but that had royally pissed me off so ya. Oh and yes, I am a hard core Rowaelin shipper, but in mine that got past their issues without making out and now still have really strong pent up feelings for each other. Although yes, the whole night gown thing did happen. Because that was just way too funny.**

 **I also own none of Throne of Glass. Even though I want to own Rowan. But everyone does. I do own the plot line though. (or at least I think I do)**

Aelin...

I ended up leaving dinner shortly after dessert. Partly because I was bored and also because they were all being over protective male idiots. I could understand it from Aedion and Rowan, but I expected more from Dorian and Choal. Well, at least I wouldn't be there to have to try and stop them from attacking Rowan, and Rowan beating them all. Actually that was probably going to be pretty funny. Until they brought me into it. Ya, I was much better off out here. I wandered back to my room, admiring the beauty of my palace, that we had worked so very hard to rebuild. Many queens just stood and watch like Maeve had, but I had chosen to work right alongside my people, and I had actually won a lot of support like that. Many people had been afraid that I would have just been another tyrant. I had solved that pretty quickly. Finally I reached my room. I opened my door and stepped in, breathing in the sweet scented air. The walls themselves were made from live trees that had been magically shaped into a room. I walked over to my dresser and searched for one of my old night gowns. Finally I found a pitch black one. Perfect. I spent the next hour in a bath before finally getting out and changing into my night gown. I had chosen Rowan's room to be the one adjourning to mine, so I opened the door and walked into his room. He wasn't back yet, but I suspected he would be soon, so I lay down on his bed to wait for him. Ten minutes later, I heard the door open, so I sat up, but didn't see anyone. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. Suddenly, something moved almost silently behind me. I spun around but it was too late. A cloth was pressed to my mouth, and I blacked out.

When I woke up there was a black cloth over my eyes, and I could feel the rumble of a wagon below me. Good, we were still traveling. I tested the bonds around my hands and legs and inconspicuously as I could, unaware of how many guards were around me. they were kind of loose. Good. I reached inside of me and turned into my Fae form which was much more powerful. Or at least tried too. As soon as I did there was an unbelievable pain. It felt like a burnout, but from ice and cold. I blacked out again from the pain.

Rowan...

I walked back from my room, with Aedion walking by my side, and Choal and Dorian walking a bit behind us whispering. After a quick glaring contest he seemed to realize how hopelessly outmatched he was. Good. Then he decided on the if you can't beat them, join them tactic. He was actually a good warrior, and cared deeply for my Fireheart. Choal and Dorian on the other hand were still a bit less than welcoming. I was intrigued by Dorian and his raw magic. I hadn't seen someone with that gift in years. It would be interesting to train him. Choal on the other hand I barely restrained from killing right then and there. Just the thought of all the pain that he had caused my Firehart. He was the one who had made her so completely broken. And yes, he would eventually pay for it.

We split off to our separate rooms, and I walked into the adjourning to Aelin's. When I walked in I expected to see Aelin, but instead the room was completely empty. That was strange, I could smell her sent in it, yet she had obviously been gone for a while. I walked across that hall to Aedion.

"Have you seen Aelin?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, last I heard she came back to her rooms. No servants have seen her since she went on," he said.

"Then we may have a problem," I said, starting to get slightly worried.

"Why," Aedion asked, picking up on my concern.

"Come see," I said, then led him back to my room. After a few minutes he looked just as confused as I did. Finally he went and sat down on the bed. As soon as he did, he started to look woozy. He shot up, and backed away from the bed.

"Rowan don't flip out, but I think Aelin might have been kidnapped," he said. I flipped out.

"What!" I yelled.

"When I sat down, I started to get sick, and it reminded me of something we used in the army. It was an odorless poison, but very strong, strong enough to know even a Fae out. We used it in the off chance that we needed to kidnap someone," he said, still calm.

I took a deep breath, trying to keep a calm mind about me. And then I felt pain ripping through me, and every thought other than 'Aelin' disappeared from my mind.

 **So Drama! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So okay really sorry that I've kinda sorta completely failed at updating. Will most likely happen again. But while I don't have time to write a full chapter right now, i have this written, so I though hey why not post it so that people don't think I forgot my story. I should however be able to post a bit more after this weekend because then i am done with speech and debate until nations, which was taking up like all my time, but anyway, part of the next chapter.**

Dear Princes,

By now you noticed that something is missing. If you were wondering ho has that something, it would be me. Now I would say this is a declaration of war, but we are already at war. So now this is more of a request for you to surrender. I have your queen, in addition to an army, and I know you're outnumbered. Now here is the offer I am providing for you: Prince Rowan and Prince Aeodin will come alone, and I know both of you are perfectly capable of defending yourselves, to the rock at the border between our two kingdoms. If you fail to appear withing the week, I feel as though my hospitality to the young queen way start to wane. With you, you are to bring nothing but whatever food you need to get there, and nothing else. This includes weapons, and while I would politely ask you not to use your magic, we already solved that. If you manage to appear withing this time I will be willing to discuss returning your queen and the terms of your surrender. You have one week.

His Majesty

King of Adarlan.

Rowan stared at the paper in his fist, before slowly crumpling it, letting his ice wash over it and throwing it against the wall, watching it shatter with sick pleasure, thinking of how much more fun that would have been had it been the king.

 **So ya. Also I kinda got my self addicted to a new show, so i have been spending some of my time writing fan fics for that. If you haven't seen the 100, watch it. Like now. Thanks for reading, and I'll try to have the rest of the chapter up ASAP. :)**


End file.
